vereadoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Everton137
Welcome! Hi Everton137 -- we are excited to have Adote um vereador as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: type=create width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Adote um vereador" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz distritais X vereadores Olá Tom, minha intenção é criar uma página com todos deputados distritais, que são os "vereadores" do DF, representantes no nível local. Vou discutir o projeto com algumas lideranças e militantes daqui. É possível que o GDF apoie a idéia. Por outro lado, concordo que para a esfera federal uma wiki específica ficaria bem. Névio 20h27min de 11 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Regras novas? Caro, não tinha lido nada que mencionasse esta regra. Para os wikipedistas um link vermelho é uma provocação à colaboração. Mas desculpe-me e boa sorte. Névio 21h02min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Lista de cidades Obriagdo pela consideração. Talvez a lista de cidades na Página principal ficasse melhor em ordem alfabética. São mais de cinco mil municípios. Abraço, Névio 21h32min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Apagar não é legal Caro, só apague as edição de alguém no caso de vandalismo. Prefira mudar. No caso você poderia arrumar o primeiro nome e suigerir que ele fizesse o mesmo nos demais nomes. Não leve a mal, só quero ajudar. Que tal uma pré-definição para dar boas vindas, a exemplo da wikipédia? Vou pensar em algo. Abraço, Névio 17h34min de 13 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) sobre o logo Everton137, a foto que você escolheu é realmente muito boa. Tem tudo a ver! Uma sugestão: seria recomendável respeitar a licença do flickr (creative commons Atribuição 2.0 Genérica - "Você deve dar crédito ao autor original, da forma especificada pelo autor ou licenciante") e colocar o crédito para "Galeria de Okko Pyykkö". Abraço, Névio 18h26min de 13 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) somente o início Caro, fiz só um exemplo. Temos que melhorar muuuuito. Mas já é um começo pra você alterar como acha que deve ser, na página "Predefinição:Bv". Para utilizar escreva ("Bv" entre dois pares de colchetes) na páginmma do novo usuário. Abraço, Névio 20h56min de 13 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Everton Me desculpa, não me ative as letras estarem, todas em maiusculas. O Nevio já fez as modificações. Obrigado pelo toque. Re: Quer ser burocrata? Seria uma honra, mas não sei se estou a altura da sua expectativa. Quero contribuir sempre pra melhorar este ambiente de colaboração, acredito que possa contribuir para melhorar o nível de participação e de controle. Só você é burucrata atualmente? Vejo que há muito o que fazer, a wikipédia é um ótimo exemplo. Lá, existe uma hierarquia bastante clara e atribuições definidas para os administradores, os burocratas, os stewards... Não sou veterano, tenho apenas 215 dias de experiência na wiki, mas conte comigo para construir um bom site. Precisamos de massa crítica para discutir as regras, os princípios, as normas, as políticas, etc. Conte comigo. Abraço, Névio 21h14min de 14 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC)